


Brotherly Duties

by Tyler743



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler743/pseuds/Tyler743
Summary: Damian is growing older and Dick is there, ever-willing to be the big brother he thinks he needs. And what better time to be there for your little brother than after their first time? ONESHOT





	Brotherly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick one shot of everyone's favorite batbros <3

The last thing I had ever believed I would do was to stoop as low as to sneak out to visit a girl like any other lowbrow adolescent would. But here I was, scaling my own house to get to my own window like I was hiding something, which I suppose I was. It was shameful to say the least, but the night itself had at least justified it. My body still shook from the acts that had unfolded, making the climb a bit trickier than usual, and my mind kept flashing back. I felt like an idiot school girl.

When I finally reached my window I lifted it open as quietly as I could before hoisting myself inside, one leg at a time. As my feet hit my floor, however, the overhead light to my room flashed on, causing me to quickly shield my eyes and groan. Well, the gig was up, someone had caught me. Slowly I dropped my arm and opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light before turning my attention to the figure that was leaning on the wall beside the door to my room. Shaggy black hair, narrowed blue eyes, a tacky no-brand hoody, of course. Grayson.

I softened my posture a bit, no longer worried about defending myself. "Don't look at me like you've never snuck out before." I sneered, turning around and shutting the window behind me, it hit the frame with a thud. I was no longer facing him, but I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my back. I reached down and swiftly pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it at my laundry basket that sat across the room. It landed on the rim, limply hanging over either side.

"Of course I snuck out," Dick scoffed, his eyes following me as I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of flannels. "But when I did, I usually went to the Titan's, not on some murderous killing spree or an irrational quest for vendetta."

I pulled my arms through the flannel top and began at the buttons, finally looking up at his unimpressed and slightly annoyed face. Murderous killing sprees? It cut me to the quick that he did not know me anymore. "And I was a bit older."

"Age has nothing to do with it. I'm ten times more capable of taking care of myself than you are now, let alone when you were my age." I snapped. Dick pushed off of the wall and started over to me. He roughly poked me in the chest with one finger.

"Who was it this time, Damian?" His voice dripped with venom, his blue eyes narrowed into slits. I immediately slapped his hand away and stood tall; I was almost as tall as the older Robin now, not quite there, but almost.

"I didn't kill anyone," I confessed angrily. "If you must know, I was meeting with someone."

Clearly I had chosen the wrong words because Dick stared blankly at me for a moment, I could see the pieces being put together in his mind. I swallowed hard, and before he could say anything more I quickly rushed over to my door and opened it, motioning for him to leave. "Now that you know that there's nothing amiss, you can leave. I'm quite tired-"

"Oh my god," Dick began while turning to face me, a smile playing on his lips. "Does…Damian Wayne have a girlfriend?"

In fear that the walls may have ears, I quickly shut the door again. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn and I hated that my body was betraying me.

"Don't be absurd!" I snapped, turning my face away from him, but he was too quick and was already beside me, one finger lightly poking my blazing cheek. His smile grew when I once again slapped him away.

"I don't believe it," he laughed, shaking his head. "You snuck out to hook up with someone."

"It was not a hook up!" My voice was much more defensive than I had meant it to be and I regretted it right away. The raven haired man gave me a look. "And it's hardly any of your concern! Why are you still here?"

"Because this is too good to pass up." He laughed again. "So, if it wasn't a hook up, then this mystery girl must be your girlfriend."

I groaned and pushed past him, heading for my bed. Perhaps if I were to ignore him, he would just…go away. He followed me, however, and while I crawled under the covers of my bed, he sat on the edge. I wondered how long my patience would restrain me from actually going on a murderous killing spree. I covered my head with the blankets, hoping that it would muffle his voice. It didn't.

"I honestly never thought I would live to see the day where you, of all people, would be sneaking out in the middle of the night to get your rocks off. I cannot wait to tell Bruce."

Pulling the covers roughly back over my head, I turned to give him the most intense death glare I could manage. "I swear to God, Grayson, I will destroy everything you hold dear if you tell anyone!"

He chuckled and threw his hands up defensively. "There's the little psycho I know and love. Fine, I won't tell anyone, okay? Just, at least tell me you're being safe."

I continued to glare at him. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"I'm just making sure. People in this family don't really tend to be the most…responsible when it comes to that sort of thing."

"I'm not my father, and I'm not you. Now, leave. My. Room." I brought the covers back over my head and pressed myself against the mattress, clenching my eyes tightly shut. He did not say anything more, but he also wasn't moving from his spot on my mattress. If this was some sort of sick punishment for eating his sandwich earlier that day, then point well made. I wouldn't happen again. "Is there any other part of my personal life you'd like to stick your nose into?" I growled through bared teeth after another few moments of silence.

"Relax. I'm just happy for you, kid. You're finally starting to act like a normal human and not some scociopathic robot. This is a big milestone." He paused. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

I flipped onto my back and covered my face with my hands. "Ughhh…why are you so infatuated with my sexual encounters? Don't you have a pregnant fiance you could be irritating, or did she finally tire of your nonsensical antics?"

Dick ignored the questions and began to stroke his chin, his thick eyebrows wiggling suggestively above his eyes. "I'm curious, did she seem satisfied? Because I feel like you'd be a super big stiff, no pun intended, during –"

"OUT! NOW!"

Dick jumped up quickly and laughed, backing himself towards the door. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. You can't blame me for wanting to have a little bit of fun with this; it's my brotherly duty after all."

"Just wait until your child is old enough Grayson; then we'll see about "brotherly duties"."

Dick smiled, silently opening the door and slipping into the dark hallway, and closing the door, leaving only a crack wide enough for his frame to fit. "I look forward to the day."

Flicking off the light, Dick pulled the door completely closed for a split second before opening it again, teasing me slightly with peace and quiet. "Oh, and next time you plan on sneaking out, it may be beneficial for you to construct, like, a pillow dummy or something. Alfred was on to you before you even hit the driveway."

"Thanks for the advice. Goodnight."

"Night, kid."

The door closed completely and the room went quiet. I listened carefully as Dick's footsteps disappeared down the hallway until they were no more. I took a deep breath, and when I exhaled I couldn't help but to smile slightly. As much of a pain in the ass he had always been, I really had grown to love him like a real brother. He was still a pain in the ass, mind you, but I could no longer picture life without him. It wouldn't be the same.

Turning over on my side, I was finally able to close my eyes in peace. My body was tired, my mind was tired. Never before had I been so ready for sleep to take me. And within a few more minutes of my mind slowly reeling down from the day,

It did.


End file.
